In mounting an electric cord to an electric appliance, or the like, it is most important to provide means for attaching the cord to the appliance in such a way as to relieve the strain on the binding posts, solder joints, and other electric connections within the appliance.
It has been the practice in the past to provide clamps, or other devices, which are mounted on the appliance, and which have screws that are tightened to clamp the device around the electric cord. However, such clamps have proven to be generally ineffective in providing an adequate grip on the cord, so as to assure that the electrical connections between the wires in the cord and the internal electrical elements within the appliance will be free of strain even under conditions of rough handling and excessive stresses on the cord.
The grip assembly of the present invention provides a positive secure lock between the appliance and the electric cord, assuring that any stress exerted between the cord and the appliance will be withstood by the assembly itself, with no strain whatever being exerted on the electric connections within the appliance.
One embodiment of the grip assembly of the invention will be described herein in conjunction with a telephone receiver and its associated electric cord, and the assembly serves to protect the internal electrical connections of the receiver even when the receiver and cord are subjected to excessive stresses and rough usage. In a second embodiment, the grip assembly will be described in conjunction with the base of a lamp.
It will become evident as the description proceeds, however, that the grip assembly of the invention has wide utility in attaching electric cords to appliances, and the like, in such a manner that the internal electrical connections are free from strain under all external stresses that may be exerted on the cord.